A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that can be used to protect the skin from the deleterious effects of ultraviolet A (UVA) and ultraviolet B (UVB) radiation exposure from the sun.
B. Description of Related Art
Several UV protectant compositions are currently available. These compositions have various drawbacks ranging from unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy, greasy, or sticky feel), low staying power (e.g., tendency to migrate and pool from point of application or tendency to be easily removed from the skin via being subjected to only one washing), insufficient moisturization and/or UV protection capabilities, and low substantivity properties. Furthermore, UV protectant compositions may contain ingredients that irritate sensitive skin. There is a need in the art for substantive sunscreen compositions that are also tolerated by sensitive skin.